


It's Fine for Now

by mimithereader



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drunk Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Derek, Riding, Sex, Smut, bottom!Derek, top!Sheriff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 05:28:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1416802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimithereader/pseuds/mimithereader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Derek/Sheriff smut please. Derek as a power-bottom, Sheriff being well endowed. Both can't get enough of each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Fine for Now

John’s not quite sure how they got here. He isn’t sure how, why, he and Derek Hale are currently stumbling into his home. They are kissing sloppily, hungrily, and it’s practically an Olympic event to make it up the stairs to the master bedroom when they refuse to separate for more than a couple of seconds.

  
They try to get there quietly, try not to disturb Stiles, but they’ve both ha enough to drink. More than enough. And, well, quiet isn’t really possible right now.

  
The kissing gets heavier as they shut the bedroom door and John pushes Derek against it. John’s hands are under Derek’s shirt, tugging impatiently at the hem, and it takes a minute for either of them to actually break the kiss in order to pull it off. Their lips reconnect passionately Derek fumbles with the buttons on John’s sheriff uniform before he growls low in frustration and uses a claw to snap the last few buttons.

  
John should worry about that, it’s his uniform after all, but then Derek’s mouth is against his throat and all coherent though is lost. John reaches down to Derek’s jeans, undoing the button surprisingly deftly given the amount of alcohol in his system, and quickly shoves the pants down. Derek pulls away from his neck to bend down and yank his pants and boxers all the way off. Before Derek can rejoin their mouths, John has his hands on Derek’s hips and is pushing him towards the bed. Derek goes easily and watches eagerly from the mattress as John sheds his remaining clothes. John notices the way Derek’s eyes go wide when he steps out of his underwear, eyeing his cock hungrily. And who could blame him? The elder Stilinski was _huge._

  
Derek lays back as John climbs on top of him, swooping in for a bruising kiss. Derek grabs John’s hand and brings it to his mouth. He makes direct eye contact as he licks up John’s index finger before sucking three fingers into his mouth obscenely. John watches intently before pulling his hand away impatiently and pushing a spit-slicked finger into Derek’s tight hole. Derek moans as John adds a second finger, scissoring them back and forth.

  
“Add another,” Derek manages to bark out the order between moans.

  
John complies readily, thrusting three large fingers into the younger man as Derek pushes back against his hand enthusiastically.

  
“Lube?”

  
John withdraws his hand, rummaging around in his bedside drawer for an infrequently used bottle. He coats himself quickly as Derek stares at his large cock fervently. When John is done, he finds himself rapidly flipped onto his back, Derek switching their positions. Derek pushes a hand against John’s chest, pushing him to lay flat as Derek straddles him. He pins John’s wrists above his head with one hand, the other hand experimentally toying with John’s nipple. Derek lowers himself slowly onto John’s cock, moaning at the stretch from John’s impressively thick cock. John gasps as he’s wrapped in Derek’s tight heat.

  
Derek moves slowly at first, allowing John to enter him completely. Derek’s movements are teasingly unhurried, his own cock throbbing as it rubs against John’s stomach with each thrust. He quickens his actions, leaving John a gasping mess as Derek takes complete control.

  
The sound of skin slapping against skin echoes through the room as the both of them try and choke back their moans. It works okay until Derek pants out a loud, “Oh God, _right there_ ,” as John hits his prostate. Derek begins to lift himself up quicker, pushing back onto John’s cock harder. John breaks his wrists free from Derek’s grip and laces their hands together, hips rising from the mattress as he meets Derek thrust for thrust. Derek’s moans each time John hits that bundle of nerves is obscene and when he cries out, “ _Come on”_ John sees white as his orgasm hits fast. He thrusts up and rides it out as Derek follows suit, cum shooting across John’s stomach.

  
Derek pulls off and collapses on the bed next to John. John uses the corner of the blanket to wipe himself off, deciding sleep is winning out against a shower.

  
And they might regret this in the morning, but tight now they’re content to lay side by side, limbs intertwined, exchanging lazy kisses.


End file.
